Visitando Solery
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: 4 parte de mis historias, hablaré un poco de los 5ª capitulos en este capitulo, saludos a todos :D


**Antes de empezar, doy 1000 gracias a las personas que les gustaron los capítulos anteriores, y los que lean esta historia, me demore al subir el capitulo 3 (el capitulo anterior) por motivos de salud, pero de vuelta a la acción, o mejor dicho, a la batalla XD**

**Visitando Solery**

_Mañana en PonyVille 11:00_

Twilight: Listo Daniel

Daniel: Toda la vida.

Twilight: Excelente, empecemos.

Daniel: ¡Espera!

Twilight: ¿Pasa algo?

Daniel: Esta todo bien, ¿verdad?

Twilight: Por supuesto, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

Daniel: Solo le tengo miedo a mis padres, Dios y a Jesús.

Twilight: ¿Dios y Jesús?

Daniel: Sí, Dios, nuestra máxima divinidad, creador del universo, Jesús, su hijo, se sacrifico por los humanos para evitar el pecado eterno, pero esta sentado a la derecha de Dios.

Twilight: Huau, me tienes que dar clases de eso, pero primero terminemos esto.

Daniel: Ok.

_Twilight trata de convertir el arma de Daniel en una espada_

Daniel: Ya casi lo logras.

Twilight: (Cansada) Es un poder muy grande.

Daniel: No es por desilusionarte pero, este poder es bajo, puede ser lo mejor de tí, pero para los humanos es bajo, lo lamento.

Twilight: (Cansada) Es inútil, tu arma es muy poderosa.

Daniel: Vamos, tú puedes, conviértela.

_Una onda expansiva sónica leve tumba todo a su paso a excepción de Daniel_

Twilight: (Toce) No pude.

Daniel: Bueno, diste lo mejor, ya descansa, estáis agotada.

Twilight: Creo que será lo mejor.

_En el cielo hay un resplandor_

_Los ponies estan asustados._

Daniel: No creo que sea un ataque Rebelde, hay poca niebla.

Twilight: ¿Entonces?

Daniel: El poder es inmenso, más poderoso que el mío, este solo poder lo tiene...

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Me extrañabais hijo?

Daniel: ¡Padre!, arrodillaos ante él.

_Todos se arrodillan ante el rey_

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Dame un abrazo hijo.

_Ambos se dan un abrazo_

Daniel: No te vi desde "el homenaje"

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Yo tampoco hijo mío, vengo a deciros 5 cosas, 1 espectacular, 1 buena, 2 malas y 1 terrible (ojos sollozos).

Daniel: ¿Qué pasó?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: La terrible es que mi hijo mayor, murió de un infarto al corazón.

Daniel: No, no es posible, el futuro patriarca humano, lo siento padre.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: (ojos sollozos) Si, gracias por tu condolencia hijo, la espectacular es de que as ascendido a "heredero".

Daniel: ¿Yo?, no creo poder estar listo.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Claro que si, tienes las cualidades de un rey, bueno, la buena es que hoy mismo te vas al homenaje de herencia, además puedes llevar a las portadoras y al escritor.

Twilight: ¿Ehhh?

Daniel: ¿Si voy, quien se queda con Equestria?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Lo que me lleva a las 2 malas, la primera lo que dijiste y la otra es que casi toda la galaxia se enteró del homenaje, lo que probablemente alertará a Rebeldes para atacar Equestria.

Daniel: Diablos, ahora como haremos.

Martínes: Creo que os puedo ayudar.

Daniel/Rey de la Vía Láctea: ¿Y quién sois?

Martínes: Soy Martínes, ¿mi rey no os acordáis de mí?

Rey de la Vía Láctea: Martines...Martínes...Martí... ¡ah!, Martínes, capitán de la fuerza de inteligencia moderna humana (la FUINMOH), ¿qué hacéis aquí capitán?

Martínes: Mi cerebro altamente desarrollado me predijo que necesitáis ayuda.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Martínes: Puedo crear hologramas de 600000 soldados, ha si los radares Rebeldes detectaran una fuerza enorme y no querrán atacar.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Excelente idea, preparen y avisen a los ciudadanos ponies, preparaos para el homenaje.

Twilight: Wow, wow, wow, no creo que las chicas tengan tiempo para ir, además un homenaje es una fiesta muy grande, no tenemos vestidos exóticos para hacerlos ahora.

Daniel: Esperen, es cierto, padre ¿como irán al homenaje sin vestidos exóticos?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Mmmmmm, ¿no tenéis una amiga que haga vestidos?

Twilight: Si, tenemos a Rarity pero ¿para cuando es el homenaje?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Para hoy a las, ehhhhh, hijo, ¿que hora es aquí?

Daniel: Las 11:05.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Entonces...

Martínes: La densidad molecular y dirección a su Sol de ambos planetas es lo mismo, Solery y Equestria tienen la misma hora.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Oookkkk, bueno, hoy a las 6:00 de la noche.

Twilight: Ok, miiii ¿rey?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Jajajaja, si.

Twilight: Ok, a las 6:00 pm, pero ¿cúanto dura el homenaje?

Daniel: Uy, verdad, ellas si duermen padre, la fiesta termina a las 4:00 de la madrugada.

Martínes: Tal vez en eso también os pueda ayudar.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Cómo?

Martínes: Tengo un dispositivo anula sueños, lo que haces es que en un determinado tiempo el ser vivo no pueda dormir, lo malo que el día siguiente dormira todo el día, hasta el amanecer.

Daniel: Bueno, hay que preguntarles a las demás si pueden ir.

Twilight: Estoy de acuerdo, muy bien, Martínes, sigue a mi hijo el te guiará. Ya tengo que regresar, hasta luego hijo, hasta luego capitán.

Martínes/Daniel: Hasta luego.

_El rey y Daniel se abrazan_

_El rey se teletransporta_

Daniel: Bueno Twilight, no hay tiempo que perder.

Twilight: Lo mismo digo, pediré permiso a la princesa si puedo ir.

Daniel: Es cierto, esto no seria nada sin la Princesa Celestia, también la invitaré

Twilight: Bueno, vámonos.

Daniel: Muy bien, ¿primero por donde vamos?

Twilight: Primero por Rarity, para pedirle los vestidos.

Daniel: Muy bien, vamos a por Rarity.

_En la casa de Rarity_

Rarity: (Silbando)

Daniel: ¡Que tal Rarity!

Twilight: ¡Hola!

Martínes: Hola.

Rarity: Hola Daniel y Twilight, hola, Daniel me presentas a tu acompañante.

Martínes: No es necesario, soy Martínes, el capitán de la FUINMOH.

Rarity: ¿FUINMOH?

Daniel: Una fuerza militar.

Rarity: Oh, mucho gusto.

Martínes: El gusto es mío.

Daniel: ¿Es que tu planeta esta lleno de caballeros?

Daniel: Todo soleriano tiene que ser muy educado, sobre todo los militares.

Rarity: ¿Y qué se les ofrece?

Twilight: Solo queríamos pedirte si puedes hacernos vestidos para el homenaje de Daniel, será en su planeta (Solery), y nos preguntábamos si puedes hacernos vestidos.

Rarity: ¿Cómo hací?

Daniel: Lamentablemente el hijo del rey falleció, por la cual soy heredero de la Corona humana, para eso me harán un homenaje, ¡LA MEJOR PRESENTACIÓN DE LA GALAXIA!

Rarity: Y yo...estoy...invitada...ahhhh.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Rarity: Si, solo que, es un gran honor ir a tú, homenaje. Entonces tienen que ser lo mejores vestidos de Equestria, no, ¡DE LA GALAXIA!

Daniel: Gracias por aceptar, ¿necesitáis materiales?

Rarity: No no no no no no no no no, yo me encargo, aunque necesitare muchos diamantes y joyas.

Daniel: No os preocupáis, acá tengo una tonelada de joyas, sobre todo oro.

Rarity: (Casi se desmalla) Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¿cuándo partimos a Solery?

Daniel: Hoy a las 6:00 pm.

Rarity: Bueno, fue un placer a todos, hasta luego, tengo que empezar ya.

Daniel: Hey, espera todavía tenemos que afirmar la invitación de las demás.

Rarity: Es cierto, los esperare, vayan corran, apúrense.

Martínes/Daniel/Twilight: ¡Ya volvemos!

Rarity: Ashhh, ¡estoy invitada a una gran celebración de la galaxia! (se desmalla de emoción).

_Luego de invitar a todas, aceptando ir al homenaje._

Fluttershy: ¿Estás seguro de habrá fauna y flora?

Daniel: Sí.

Fluttershy: Pero no quiero que me pase lo de la "Gran Gala del Galope"

Daniel: No, todos sus animales son cariñosos.

Fluttershy: Ok.

_En la casa de Rarity, a las 12:00_

Daniel: Ok, todas aceptaron.

Spike: ¿Qué me perdí?

Daniel: ¡Spike!, querido amigo, casi nos olvidamos de ti, ¿queréis ir a mi gran homenaje de heredero?

Spike: HUAU, otro homenaje, por supuesto que iré.

Daniel: Bueno Rarity, todos aceptaron.

Rarity: Ok, liesto haré vestidos para los 7.

Daniel: Si queréis os ayudo, Martínes, trae tu equipamiento tecnológico aquí.

Martínes: A la orden.

Rarity: Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo sola, así será mejor mi mérito.

Daniel: En ese caso, capitán, trae el acelerador de pulso.

Rarity: ¿Qué es eso?

Martínes: Es un potenciador de energía, harás todo tu sola, pero más rápida.

Rarity: Muy bien.

_Martínes le coloca el acelerador de pulso a Rarity_

Daniel: Muy bien, todo listo...

_A las 4:30 pm_

Rarity: Listo, el vestido de AppleJack esta terminado.

AppleJack: Me parece un poco exage...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: (susurrando) Por favor, no digas nada, ya queda poco tiempo, este vestido se ve excelente, dame el favor.

AppleJack: (suspiro) Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices.

Daniel: Muchas gracias.

AppleJack: Venderé mucho allá, quiero que los humanos prueben mis bocadillos de manzanas ponies.

Daniel: Sin duda les encantarán.

Rarity: Listo, vayan a cambiarse, yo también lo haré.

_Todas las ponies se arreglan y se cambian._

_5:30_

Rarity: Listo, ¿y tú Daniel?

Daniel: Yo, todavía, tengo que estar listo justo cuando me vean los solerianos.

Spike: Me da comezón.

Daniel: Si no te quejas, te ganarás un rubí.

Spike: De repente ya no me pica.

Daniel: Muy bien, todos toquen mi hombro, primero Martínes, pero antes, todas tendrán jaqueca, por todo lo que pasé, no se desmallen ni se tiren al suelo, porfavor.

Todas las ponies y Spike: Ok

Pinkie Pie: ¡AHHHHHH! que divertido.

Daniel: Pinkie, porfavor no hagas cosas "Pinkies", porfavor, el fin de esto es ser correcto, no es una clase de fiesta de diversión, ¿me lo prometes?

Pinkie Pie: (Se contiene las ganas de gritar)(suspiro) Ok, no haré cosas divertidas.

Daniel: Soló lo dije por el comité, en las salas de diversión puedes hacer lo que sea.

_Pinkie se alegra_

Daniel: Listo, empecemos.

Martínes: Os olvidáis algo, el anula sueños.

Daniel: Cierto, pero entre más antes, mejor.

Martínes: Tenéis razón.

Daniel: Bueno, tocad mi hombro.

_Todas tocan el hombro de Daniel._

_Todos se tele-transportan a Solery_

Daniel: Muy bien, esto es Solery. ¡Por favor no os tiráis al suelo!

AppleJack: No, ya no más.

Rainbow Dash: Igualmente.

Fluttershy: (Mareada) Woooa, que me caigo.

_Daniel sostiene a Fluttershy_

Daniel: ¿Estáis bien?

Fluttershy: Sí, no te preocupes.

Rarity: Ekm ekm.

Fluttershy: ¿Pasa algo?

Rarity: No nada.

Fluttershy: Ok...oh santo cielo, este castillo es muy grande (dijo asustada)

Daniel: Si, este es el palacio real, donde viven los nobles y mi padre.

Fluttershy: No sé si podre convivir aquí.

Daniel: Espero que mi gente sepa apreciar a los ponies.

AppleJack: Tranquila terroncito de azúcar, viendo como es Daniel, seguro que serán como él.

Daniel: Ehhh, yo no podría afirmar eso.

_La puerta real se abre_

_Daniel de la nada ya tiene un terno_

_Los solerianos entran_

Soleriano: Saludos príncipe.

Daniel: Saludos súbditos, os presento a las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía junto con su escritor.

_Los solerianos les aplauden y se arrodillan ante las ponies ya Spike._

Soleriano: Benditas sean, portadoras, Daniel os a contados mucho de vosotras, y usted, escritor, el mensajero.

Daniel: Jeje, ok, ni que fuera chismoso.

Soleriano: No nuestro príncipe, es la verdad.

Daniel: Dejad de halagarme, que me pondré nervioso, y ya va a ser mi coronación.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Muy bien hijo, preparaos todos, que ya empieza el homenaje.

Reina de la Vía-Láctea: Oh, hijo mío.

Daniel: ¿Madre?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Prácticamente lo sería, ella es mi esposa.

Daniel: Entonces, ¡madre!

Raina de la Vía-Láctea: Hijo, me han dicho por ahí que has salvado a Equestria 2 veces, os quiero mucho.

Daniel: Igual yo.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Muy bien que empiece.

_En unos instantes_

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Daniel Jimenez Gomez, has sido ascendido de vuestros tantos méritos, has derrotado a mi hijo traidor y casi arriesgas tu vida por cumplir mi misión que te encargue, aceptaste ser mi hijo, y ahora estamos aquí, levantad vuestra mano derecha y poned vuestra mano izquierda en la Biblia.

Daniel: Listo, mi señor.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Juráis ante Cristo, y ante Dios cuidar de vuestro futuro pueblo, alimentarlo y defender lo?

Daniel: ¡SI JURO!

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: De no ser así, que la patria y Dios os juzgue, y que os despoje de vuestro poder y seáis desterrado, por los siglos de los siglos...

Daniel: Amén.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Levantaos, príncipe heredero.

Daniel: Gracias.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Desde ahora sois el heredero, velarás por tu pueblo en el futuro.

Daniel: Lo haré con mi vida.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¡VIVA EL IMPERIO HUMANO!

Solerianos: ¡VIVA!

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¡VIVA LA AMISTAD Y LA ARMONÍA!

Solerianos/Equestrianos: ¡VIVA!

Daniel: Muy bien, que comience la fiesta.

Pinkie Pie: Siii...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: Pinkie Pie, por favor no, si queréis fiestas así, allá en la sala de diversión, toma el anula sueños, para que tengáis energía.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie (Pinkie Pie se esfuma).

Daniel: Los demás puede probar lo bocadillos exclusivos de Solery, venid equestrianos, pónganse el anula sueños.

_Las ponies y Spike se ponen el anula sueños_

Daniel: Listo, así no dormirán en toda la celebración.

Twilight: Bueno, vamos.

Rarity: (suspiro) Estoy en una gran fiesta real, es un sueño.

_Al día siguiente, en la noche, en Equestria._

Daniel: ¿Y qué os pareció la fiesta?

AppleJack: ¡Excelente!

Rarity: ¡Espectacular!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Diverticionante!

Twilight: ¡Maravillosa!

Rainbow Dash: Ehhh, fue... ¡Increíble!

Fluttershy: Fue divina.

Daniel: Me alegro que os guste.

Twilight: Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir.

Daniel : Muy bien, Martínes, desactiva los hologramas y ya podéis iros.

Martínes: Gracias mi señor.

Daniel: Ustedes, yo ya me voy con Fluttershy, Martínes, explícales lo del anula sueños

Martínes: Bueno, justo cuando estén en vuestras camas, 100% listas para dormir, quítense el dispositivo, ya que se dormirán automáticamente si os lo quitan.

Twilight: gracias por ayudarnos.

Daniel: Bueno hasta luego, toma Spike, tu rubíes.

Spike: Wuau, gracias Daniel.

Daniel: De nada, nos vamos ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Vamos.

_En la casa de Fluttershy_

Daniel: Bueno, antes de quitaros el anula sueños, hacedme la pregunta.

Fluttershy: Bueno, ehhh..., no se me ocurre nada.

Daniel: Vamos, que podéis.

Fluttershy: Lo intentaré, ¿por qué los humanos son la raza superior?, claro si no te ofende.

Daniel: No, para nada. En realidad los ponies surgieron antes que los humanos, pero los humanos evolucionaron más rápido, y fuimos colonizando planetas y nos volvimos un Imperio.

Fluttershy: ¿Tan grande son?

Daniel: Abarcamos el 58% de la galaxia.

Fluttershy: es mucho, bueno ya debo quitarme el dispositivo, ¿verdad?

Daniel: Sí, será lo mejor, ya que te podría dar jaqueca. Hasta mañana.

Fluttershy: Hasta mañana.

_Fluttershy se quita el anula sueños y se duerme automáticamente._

Daniel: Es un ángel.

_En la casa de Twilight_

Twilight: Spike, escribe esto.

Spike: (Comiendo rubí) Si, dime.

Twilight: Querida Princesa Celestia, en la fiesta del caballero Daniel he aprendido que en la amistad tienes que acompañar a tus amigo e cosas íntimas, así probablemente te ganes su cariño. Su leal alumna Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: Listo.

Twilight: Ahora quitémonos el dispositivo.

_Ambos se duermen_

**Visitando Solery**

**Trama: El hijo heredero del rey, fallece, y el Principe Daniel tiene que ser coronado heredero, he invita a sus amigas y a su amigo.**

**Nuevos personajes: El capitán Martínes, La reina de la Vía-Láctea.**

**Voy a aprovechar para deciros que cada 5 capítulos haré un especial que será como un "detrás de cámara! de capítulos originales a la serie (obviamente no existen, son ficticios, solo lo aclaro para que Hasbro no me denuncie) . Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero amig s :D**

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**Especial: Lo que no se vio de Equestria Girls.**

**Derechos Reservados**


End file.
